The Bad and the Good (Discontinued)
by Reallifewriterwoman
Summary: A little side-story. Elsa the daughter of darkness, the daughter of Pitch Black. Jack Frost, the son of Tsar and Olivia, and a guardian. Elsa is never allowed to go outside, her father tells her terrifying stories of monsters, called humans and guardians. One day she runs away and stumbles onto Jack. He shows her the world and she finds out things she never knew.
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**This is an epilogue of **

"No..."

He looked down at her body. She looked with a dead eyes at him. He couldn't breath. Her blood was al over the place...

"Oh no. Pitch, I didn't mean..."

Pitch looked up at Tsar with hateful eyes. "You didn't mean to kill her? Are you freaking kidding me?! You monster!"

"It was an accident..." Said a woman with long, white hair and a blue dress who stood next to Tsar.

"Accident?! You..." Pitch held her body close to his.

"It really was, Pitch, please, listen to us..." Tsar carefully walked closer to him. "...I didn't meant to kill her. You guys were attacking us and everything went so fast...I know that she meant everything to you..."

Pitch suddenly shot a dark beam towards Tsar. Tsar avoided it quickly.

"You took her from me...how about I take someone from you?!" Darkness shot out of the ground and grabbed the woman.

"Olivia!" Yelled Tsar. She was slowly suffocating. He ran towards her and pulled her out of the darkness.

Olivia coughed and fell onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Asked Tsar.

"I...I'm fine..." Said Olivia.

"I'm not strong enough yet to kill you two." Said Pitch. "For now I'll let you murderers go."

He disappeared without a trace.

"What have we done?" Whispered Tsar.

...

Pitch came home that evening. Tired and saddened. He had just buried his wife.

Suddenly his 5-year old daughter walked in.

"Daddy? W-where is mommy?"

Pitch gulped. She looked with questionable eyes at him.

He opened up his palm. The necklace of his wife...

"Elsa...promise me..." Pitch started to cry.

_She is gone. She won't come back._

Elsa walked towards him, jumped onto the couch and leaned her head against his chest.

"Don't c-cry..." Whimpered the little girl."I'm gonna cry too..."

"Darling...promise me...that you wil always stay by my side..."

"Uhm...Okay! I promise! But where is mommy?"

"She...she..."

As he spoke he saw tears run down her face. She had an expression he could never forget. At that moment he knew what to do.

He would protect her from the outside world. Even if it meant lying to her.

_I'll protect her forever. _

_Forever_

_We will never sever_

_Forever..._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was just in the morning when Elsa Black jumped out of her bed.

Today was the day.

Her 18th birthday, the day where she could finally see the free world!

Her father, Pitch Black, had always kept her from the world. It was because of her mother's death. Since a guardian, an evil being, had killed her mother, her father was overprotective over her. But he had told her that when she was eighteen, he might let her see the world.

Elsa smiled and made a little snowflake with her hand. It was time.

She ran through the hallway and knocked on her father's door.

"Daddy?"

"Come in."

Elsa walked happily into his room and sat down onto the bed. Pitch was already dressed and packing for his work.

"You know what day it is?" Asked Elsa, bouncing up and down like a child.

"I know sweetie." Pitch smiled at her. "It is your birthday! And I have a special present!"

Elsa was way too excited.

Pitch grabbed something from his dresser and put it in her hand.

It was the necklace her mother was always wearing.

"My mother's necklace…."

"It suits you…"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Elsa gave him a hug.

The necklace had a little snowflake on it.

"Your mother has ice powers, just like you…."

Elsa smiled, but she stopped smiling when she though about his promise.

"What is it, honey?"

"Dad…you know…there is one thing I always wanted…."

Elsa blushed and looked away nervously.

"Oh?" Pitch raised his eyebrows. "And that is?"

"Well….I…watdsetehewrlkdjhgd….." Mumbled Elsa.

"What?"

"I want to see the world!"

Pitch sighed and turned around. "Elsa…remember what I told you?"

"That the world is dangerous and full of evil monsters, I know, but you promised that when I turned eighteen, that I could go!"

"You can't! Guardians will kill you." Pitch petted her. "I'm just protecting you…"

"Well don't." Elsa slapped his hand away. "I'm going. There is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Young lady…you are not leaving this house ever!"

"I'm not staying here forever!" Yelled Elsa. "I'm grown up and I can do what I want!"

"You are mine and you are staying here!"

Darkness suddenly wrapped itself around Elsa her body. It pushed her down onto the floor and started to poor into her. Elsa was slowly suffocating.

"Elsa!" Said Pitch.

The darkness immediately dissolved and Elsa could breathe again.

"Elsa…" Pitch reached out, but his daughter crawled back with fear in her eyes.

She quickly got up and ran back into her room and locked her door.

Elsa slid down against her door and started to sob.

"Elsa?" Pitch knocked onto her door. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…I have to go to work…I still love you, dear…"

She heard his footsteps fade and the door close.

Elsa got up and walked to her dresser. She grabbed her bag.

This time she was going to leave. With or without his permission.

"Jack, please stay calm!"

Tsar Frost looked with a worried look at his son, who was angry when he was told that he needed to stay home, because a dark lord was loose.

"I thought that I could go and hangout with other kids! And now you suddenly say I can't! What does mom think of this?"

"I think Tsar is right."

His mother, named Olivia Frost walked in. She had long white hair and a blue dress.

"With Pitch out in the open, it is to dangerous for you to go and hangout with the other guardian children. They all need to stay home too."

Jack folded his arms. "It's not fair! What is so dangerous about that guy anyway?"

"He has dark powers…and ever since we accidentally killed his wife, he is more dangerous than before…"

"Really…still, if I would find him, I could take him on!" Said Jack. "I would freeze him…"

His parents giggled.

"Alright, Champ." Said Tsar. "Me and your mother have to go…we'll be back in half an hour."

"Fine." Said Jack.

"See you soon, dear."

The door closed and it was silent in his home.

Jack waited until he heard them fly away.

He grinned and ran to his window.

He was going out today and no one could stop him.

Jack jumped through the window and ran into the forest.

"Pitch Black!" Yelled Tsar.

"Tsar…" Said Pitch coldly. "…You murderer…"

"I was an accident!"

"Sure! I won't let you hurt my family anymore!"

"You have a family?" Asked Tsar.

Pitch didn't answer and made a crossbow with his dark powers.

Tsar and Olivia gulped.

Jack was walking through the woods. It has been an hour since he had left.

Suddenly he heard footsteps.

He quickly hit in the bushes.

A girl with light blond hair, and a dark dress was walking through the forest. She had crystal blue eyes…just like him. She was skipping through the forest with a smile.

"Let it go…let it go…" Sang the girl.

Jack had the brilliant idea to introduce himself and walked from behind the bushes.

"Hey, there, my name is Jack…."

Elsa screamed and shot an ice-beam towards him.

Jack quickly jumped out of the way.

"Who are you?"

"Like I said." Jack swept the dirt of his clothes. "Jack. Jack Frost."

"Stay away from me!" Yelled Elsa. "I can freeze you!"

"I saw that. Who are you?"

"None of your business."

"I can freeze you too, you know." Said Jack.

"How?"

"With this staff."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Really? That is lame. I can shoot with my hands!"

"Well, princess, I think it is cool. But I didn't catch your name."

Elsa nervously looked at him. The boy had white hair and looked around 19 years old. He looked like someone she could trust, but he could be playing her.

"Come on, I'm not gonna bite." Jack sent her a wink.

"Fine, I am Elsa Black." Whispered the girl.

"Elsa? That is a pretty name. And what are you doing here alone in the woods?"

"That is my own business." Said Elsa. "And for now I am headed for the town of Arendelle."

"Can I tag along, princess?"

"If you stop talking, yes." Said Elsa.

She started to walk and Jack ran after her.

"Elsa? I'm home!" Pitch walked into his house.

It was a hell of a fight, but Tsar and his wife fled. Cowards.

"Listen, I'm sorry about hurting you."

Pitch opened up her bedroom door. He gasped.

It was empty and the window was opened up.

"Elsa?!"

Pitch ran through the house. She was nowhere to be seen.

"That little runaway!" Said Pitch. He looked at a picture of Elsa when she was five.

It was one of the first times he hurt her. She was just five and looked at him just like today. A few weeks later his wife died. He had to tell his little girl and she cried for months…. and now she was gone…

"I'm going to find you, Elsa, don't you worry!"

He summoned one of his nightmare horses and flew up into the air.

"It is getting dark." Said Jack. "We better set up camp."

"Camp?"

"You really didn't think this through, did ya?" Said Jack. "If we want to live through the night, we need to set up a camp."

"Fine…how?"

Jack sighed and picked up a few branches. He put them down and rubbed a few against each other.

"What are you doing?" Asked Elsa.

"Making a fire."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Step aside."

She pushed him away and put her hands forward.

"What are you-"

Out of her hands shot a little fire.

It lit up the branches and they had a fire.

"What the hell!" Yelled Jack.

He grabbed her hands. They had a few burns on it.

"Are you okay? What were you thinking?!"

Elsa blushed, as he was way too close. She quickly pulled her hand back.

"I'm fine."

"How did you do that?"

"If I really concentrate…I can use…"

Jack grabbed her hands again. "Well, I don't want you to do it again. You have some burns…hold on."

He made a movement with his staff and little snowflakes appeared on her hands.

It was cooling and the burns quickly disappeared.

"Thank you." Whispered Elsa. "How…"

"Don't ask. Just promise me that you will never do it again!"

"Okay…" Said Elsa. "I-I promise."

"Good princess."

"Stop calling me that!"

Elsa sat down on a giant branch and sighed. When she would arrive, she would dump this guy and go on alone. He was really annoying her…

He sat down beside her. Elsa studied him. He was brushing his hand through his white hair. Elsa wondered what Jack knew about the world. He didn't look like an evil being, but…

"What?" Jack noticed her staring at him.

"Nothing." Elsa looked back at the fire.

"Hey…Elsa…" Whispered Jack. "Why are you wearing black?"

"Why are you talking?"

"Just asking questions."

"Fine…" She sighed before continuing. "My father is very strict. So I have to wear black."

"Let me guess…you ran away?" Asked Jack.

Elsa nodded. "And you?"

"My parents told me that I needed to stay in, because of some dangerous guy. But I wanted to hang out with my friends, so I ran off."

"Friends?" Asked Elsa.

"Yeah." Said Jack. "My guardian fri-"

"Guardians? You are a guardian?" Yelled Elsa.

She looked frightened.

"Elsa? "Asked Jack confused.

"You are a guardian?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You…" She touched his face with her hand. "You are not a horrible monster?"

Jack was taken back by her touch. "Y-yeah…"

Elsa quickly retracted her hand. "I thought guardians were horrible monsters who kill girls like me in an instant. At least that was what papa told me."

"Well, I'm not a monster. Guardians are good, Elsa. They wouldn't hurt you."

"At least you're not." Said Elsa. "You are way too weak, Frost."

"I'm not princess." Said Jack.

"Oh yeah?"

Elsa quickly tackled him to the ground. Jack tried to get up, but she pinned him down.

"Haha got you!" Said Elsa.

"Damn, you are strong!" Said Jack.

Elsa laughed and got off. "See?"

Jack laughed and got up as well. "I see…. now, we'd better get to sleep."

"How? I can't sleep out in the open! Monsters might…"

"Monsters?" Jack chuckled.

"Oh, shut up!" Yelled Elsa. "Shut up, shut up, and shut up!"

"Don't worry princess, I am the only monster here."

"Jack…"

He lay down on the branch. "Well, I'm off to sleep."

"Hmpf." Elsa lay down on the ground. "Jerk."

"Princess."

Pitch looked at the two from the shadows. He was about to attack Jack, but he knew he had to wait. He had to wait until he could break her and take her back.

The next day Jack woke up he felt someone tucking at his arm.

"Jack, Jack, Jack!"

Elsa was pulling at his arm.

"What?" Jack got up and stretched his arms.

"We need to go! You slept way too long! We have to get a move on!"

"I'm coming…" Mumbled Jack.

Elsa grabbed him by his hand and dragged him along.

"Come on! We need to get to Arendelle fast!"

"I'm coming!"

"Come on!"

Jack laughed.

Little did he know who she was….


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arendelle was a lively town.

There was some kind of festival and people were all enjoying themselves.

"Wow!" Yelled Elsa. "Humans!"

"You've never seen humans?" Asked Jack.

"Well, they can't see me and dad told me that they aren't nice."

They saw two little girls running after each other.

"You still think so?" Asked Jack.

"Not anymore…but why would papa lie? Does he still think I'm a child?"

Elsa turned around but Jack was gone.

"Jack?" Elsa only saw people. Jack was gone.

She started to panic and ran through the crowd.

"Jack! Jack! Where are you?!"

Suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder.

Elsa screamed and hit the hand away.

She saw Jack's worried face.

"Are you okay, princess?"

Elsa took a few breaths. "Don't scare me like that, Frost."

Jack grinned. "I got you some ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah, here."

Jack gave her a cone. Elsa raised her eyebrows and carefully gave it a lick.

"This is pretty good!" Said Elsa. "Like very good! I never had this!"

"You never had this?" Asked Jack.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, I only eat vegetables and fruit. No candy for me."

"That must be boring. I can get candy if I want."

"So that explains your strength…"

Jack rolled his eyes.

They had a great day.

Jack laughed as Elsa dragged him to a parade.

"Look! The queen and king!" Said Elsa and grabbed Jack his arm.

Jack blushed deep red. Elsa blushed as well and she quickly let go.

"Not that it is anything special." Said Elsa quickly.

"Y-yeah."

The king and queen walked through the parade. They looked like very nice people…people who Elsa would have known in another life…she wanted to talk to them, but she wasn't visible to those humans.

"Elsa?" Jack his voice snapped him out of her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Shall we go further?"

"Sure…Jack, how about you meet me in the library? I want to go there, but you probably don't want…" Said Elsa.

"Sure, How about we meet there in ten minutes?" Asked Jack. "I need to see a few things."

"Okay! See you then!"

Elsa sat down in the library on a coach and opened a book called the snow queen.

"This is ridiculous." Whispered Elsa. "Like a snow queen is real…"

"Hey."

A girl with strawberry blond hair in two pigtails looked down at her.

"May I sit next to you?" Asked the girl.

Elsa looked around. "Are you talking to me?"

"Uh, yes? Can I sit next to you, miss…"

"Elsa. Who are you?"

"My name is princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Princess! Yes, you may sit next to me!" Elsa made place for Anna.

Anna sat down and opened up her book.

"You can see me?" Asked Elsa.

"Yes, why do you ask, Elsa?" Asked Anna.

"No reason."

Elsa smiled. A real princess! And she noticed her!

Anna glanced at Elsa, who was overly excited, and chuckled.

"Huh? What is so funny?" Asked Elsa.

"You are very excited." Said Anna. "It is just funny."

"Elsa!"

Jack walked towards her.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Asked Anna.

Elsa quickly jumped up.

"Jack, meet Anna, Anna meet Jack. Anna is a princess!"

"You're highness!" Jack quickly bowed.

"It is nice to meet you…."

"Jack is the name."

Elsa felt something boil up into her stomach. Jealousy?

"Why did you come Jack?" Asked Elsa.

"Oh, yeah, tonight is the ball. I thought that you might wanted to…dress up?"

"What, is this dress not good enough?"

"No, it is nice, princess." Said Jack. "But this is going to be a royal ball…"

"Ok, I get it!" Elsa stomped off.

Jack sighed.

"Sorry, princess Anna, but I have to go after my own princess."

Anna smiled. "Sure. I hope to see you two at the ball tonight."

"I hope so too…well see ya later!"

Jack ran off.

Anna tilted her head in confusion.

_What a weird couple…._

"Elsa, come back!"

Jack ran after her. She was mad at him, he knew that.

"I can't believe that you said that!" Yelled Elsa.

Jack grabbed her arm. "Elsa!"

"What?!"

"Look, I'm sorry. But I thought that you wanted to dress up, since it is a royal ball!"

"And where would I get a dress?" Asked Elsa. "Remember people don't see us. I can't just steal…"

"You could make one yourself?" Asked Jack.

Elsa her eyes suddenly lit up.

"What?" Said Jack.

"I have an idea…just meet me at 8 pm at the ball…."

It was 8 pm when the guests were already there.

"Jack! Where is your girlfriend?" Asked Anna.

"Elsa? She is not my…" Jack gulped. "She…uh…she is going to come…but you shouldn't talk to me."

"Huh?"

"Others can't see me." Whispered Jack.

"Huh?"

Jack sighed. "Look, I am a guardian and normal people can't see Elsa or me. We don't know why you can…. it is weird. But you don't need to draw attention."

"Huh?" Anna was confused. "Oh look, there is Elsa!"

Elsa wore a blue ice dress with little snowflakes on it. It was different then her usual dress. She had her hair loose and wore light blue gloves.

"Whoa…" Whispered Jack.

"Jack, Anna!" Said Elsa.

"Elsa, glad that you made it." Said Anna.

Suddenly music started to play.

"Princess Anna." A prince named Hans pulled his hand out. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes." Said Anna and she went up the dance floor.

"Jack, how about you ask me?" Said Elsa. "I don't know how it works and I can't dance…but we have to…"

"Fine…" Jack blushed and sighed. "Elsa…may I have this dance?"

"S-sure…." Said Elsa.

Jack pulled her onto the dance floor. He put one hand on her shoulder and with the other he grabbed her hand.

"Follow my steps."

They started to slowly move.

"That song…" Said Elsa. "I know it…my mother used to sing it…"

She sighed and laid her head into his neck. Jack noticed how beautiful she looked…and how calm…. he suddenly realized what he was feeling.

"Elsa…" Jack carefully pushed her away.

"Oh!" Said Elsa. "Sorry, Jack! I didn't knew what came over me…it was stupid…sorry…"

She quickly ran away.

"Elsa!" Jack ran after her.

Elsa ran down the street. Why was she so sad? She was gonna dump him anyway…

"Elsa!"

Jack ran towards her.

"Why…hold on, I need to catch my breath…"

Elsa looked up at the stars. "I'm sorry, Jack…I got caught up in the moment."

Jack finally caught his breath.

"I'm sorry too, princess. It wasn't very nice."

"I forgive you." Said Jack. "But…you do look amazing…."

Elsa felt his hand around her shoulder and he pulled her closer.

She immediately blushed. "Jack! What-"

"Now you can lay your head on my shoulder if you want."

The next day Elsa awoke in Jack his arms in a bed.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Elsa pushed him away and Jack fell onto the ground.

"Elsa!" Jack was awoken by the smack. "What the hell!"

"I could say the same thing! What are we doing together in a bed?! Oh no! Did we do it?"

"What is it?" Asked Jack.

"Don't know. It is something people do when they want a baby."

"Iew, gross!" Yelled Jack. "And we didn't do it! Last night you fell asleep, so I snuck into this abandoned house and lay you down."

"Oh, okay."

She noticed how her black dress was on.

"Okay…I did put the dress on you…"

"What?" Elsa shot a little ice beam towards him.

"Sorry!" Jack ran out of the door.

"Jack! You pervert!" She ran after him.

"Where could he be?" Said Tsar. "None of his friends know where he is…I'm worried…"

"We will find him, Manny…" Said North, the guardian of wonder and Santa Claus.

"I just hope that he hasn't run into trouble…"

"Elsaaaa, I'm hungry!" Whined Jack. "Why did we go without getting some breakfast?"

They were again in the woods and just left Arendelle.

"Because I want to see the world, remember? Now…"

Elsa picked a few apples from a tree and threw one at Jack.

"...Stop whining. We still got to climb."

"Climb?"

"Yeah, we need to go up the North Mountain to get to the haven."

"But that is so high!" Said Jack.

Elsa muttered something and walked further.

Jack sighed and walked after her.

"You know…" He took a bite out of the apple. "…You could be nicer to me…"

"You are a guardian. Be happy that I don't freeze your head off."

"Yes, I'm very happy that you are saying that."

"Shut up. We need to hurry. You never know in these snowy mountains. There could be a blizzard…."

Jack looked up. "It's already starting to snow…."

"The weather in Arendelle is very precariously. It can be summer one day and winter the next day."

A few hours past, walking in silence.

They almost got to the top when they saw a huge gap.

"Great." Said Jack. "Now what?"

"Now this."

Elsa held up her arms and shot an ice beam. A little bit of stairs appeared. Elsa ran up them and the stair became longer and longer, until it reached the other side.

Jack was speechless.

"You coming, guardian?" Yelled Elsa.

Jack carefully walked up the stairs.

"Come on, be quicker!"

"I'm working on it!"

As soon as he was on the other side a snowball hit him.

Elsa laughed as he wiped the snow of his face.

"Hey!" Yelled Jack.

"Ha, you should have seen your face-"

Before she knew it, a snowball hit her face.

"Hey!" Yelled Elsa. "It is not nice to throw snow at people!"

She threw a little beam of snowflakes at him and snow fell onto him.

"Oops."

Jack crawled out of the snow. "Okay, that really hurt!"

"Sorry!"

"Now you are gonna get it!"

Jack tackled her to the ground and they rolled laughing around in the snow.

"Hold on." Said Elsa. "Snow? We need to get a move on. That blizzard is coming."

"Yes, ma'am." They got up and walked further up the mountain.

The blizzard started in a few hours.

"I can't see a thing!" Yelled Elsa. Her vision was blurred.

"Watch out!" Jack suddenly grabbed her from behind.

"What did ya do that –"

"You almost fell into that cliff! Elsa, this is too dangerous, we need to find shelter!"

"Where?" She couldn't see a damn thing.

"Here!"

Jack grabbed her hand and before she knew it, they were in a dripping wet cave.

"Now…we are out of the snowstorm." Said Jack.

Elsa shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"No!" Said Elsa. "I can take the cold! The cold never bothered me anyway…."

Jack rolled his eyes and took off his sweater. He carefully placed it over her.

"Here, snow queen."

Elsa blushed and looked away. "T-thank you."

"Really…" Jack sat down beside her. "You don't have to act tough in front of me…"

"Shut up."

Jack pulled her closer. "Aw, you are acting tough again!"

"You won't shut up."

"You know one time there was a blizzard, just like this. And I was inside of my house, drinking some hot coco…"

"Woos."

"Don't interrupt…. I was drinking, when the window broke. My mother quickly repaired it with her ice powers. It was fixed and everyone was happy."

"When there was a blizzard like this, my dad told me that I should hide under my bed, incase that the monsters would come and try to eat me."

"Really?" Jack raised his eyebrows. "That is weird."

"It is. But I still love him. Sometimes he is scary, but he does always want to protect me."

"My parents are like that too." Said Jack. "Especially my mom. How is your mom?"

Elsa flinched a little and blinked a few times.

"Elsa?" Said Jack. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked-"

"No, it's fine."

Elsa grabbed her necklace and showed it to him.

"My mother was the sweetest. She would always tell stories about all the places she had visited. But…she was killed…"

"By who?"

"A guardian."

Jack swallowed. "Oh…"

"That is why I don't trust guardians." Said Elsa.

"Do you trust me?" Asked Jack.

"Huh?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you. Even though you are a stinking guardian." Elsa shivered again.

Jack rubbed her arms. "You really are cold."

He pulled her into a hug.

Elsa didn't say a thing.

What was this feeling that she felt?

"Are you okay?" Whispered Jack.

Elsa blushed.

"You are very red." He put his hand onto her forehead. "Are you having a fever…."

"Nah!" Elsa slapped his hand away. "I'm fine! Just leave me be!"

"Elsa?"

She pushed him away and crawled back. "Stay back! Just stay back!"

Jack walked towards her and sat down before her with a worried look.

"A-are you o-okay, Elsa? Did I do something wrong…"

"Don't touch me! I don't want to feel…." Elsa blushed. "…Love."

Jack suddenly blushed too, realizing what was going on.

"You…are…in love with me?" He said in a low voice.

Elsa looked away. "Well…maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Well, I've never talked to a boy before. And it could be that these feelings aren't real or-"

Suddenly she felt Jack his lips against her own.

He blushed and quickly pulled away.

"Sorry."

Elsa blinked a few times. Jack blushed heavily, not knowing what to do.

"Jack? What do we do now?"

"I…I don't know." Said Jack. "Let's just forget about it. Goodnight…"

He stood up and sat down in a corner.

"But, Jack-"

"I said; Goodnight!"

Elsa sighed and went to sleep.

Pitch groaned. He hated Jack. That scum was touching his daughter. And he was going to make sure that Jack would pay. But for now, he had to stay hidden….

When they woke up, the snowstorm was gone.

They quickly went to the next town called the Northern Isles. It was a little town, but there was a harbor.

"How are we gonna pay for a boat?" Said Elsa.

"We could steal one." Said Jack.

"Ok, first of all, not okay. Secondly, how?"

"First of all, it is okay. Secondly, we are invisible. We just have to find a boat with no people on it."

"Hmm…."

Elsa looked around, then her eyes lit up and she pointed at a boat.

"That one!"

"It looks nice, indeed." Said Jack. "So, we need to loosen the ropes."

"Alright."

They got onto the boat. Elsa shot ice shards at the ropes, which got cut and they went off.

"Hey!"

Elsa walked over to Jack, who was behind the steering wheel of the big ship.

"I want to steer!"

"You are a woman." Said Jack. "Woman can't be the steering man."

"We can so!"

"You can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

A few hours of fighting and bickering, they were on the sea.

Elsa and Jack looked at the ocean and enjoyed the breeze.

"It is nice out here." Said Jack.

"Yeah…" Elsa looked up and suddenly noticed dark clouds forming in the sky.

"It is probably just a little rain." Said Jack. He walked away back to the steering wheel.

Elsa stared at him. She was wondering if Jack had feelings for her. Last night…

She carefully touched her lips and blushed. They…. kissed…

"Elsa?" Said Jack. A thunder was heard.

"Oh no."

"It is going to storm!" Yelled Jack. "Elsa, we need to-"

Suddenly a giant wave appeared. They both gasped.

"Ja-"

The wave hit the boat.

Elsa fell backwards and her mouth filled up with water.

She fell and fell, until an arm grabbed her.

_Jack!_ Thought Elsa.

He pulled her close and held onto the mast. Water was surrounding them. The mast broke. They were sucked into the sea, just like the boat.

Elsa her mouth filled up with water and she was unconscious. Jack tried to swim up, but the boat was in the way. There was no way to go. They would die in the sea.

But Jack wanted to live. He suddenly felt a new power rise up in his chest.

He opened up his eyes and with all his might; he tore through the wreckage and flew up into the air, above the clouds.

He couldn't believe it. He was in the air, flying, like a real guardian. And they were alive…they were alive!

His joy was stopped when he felt Elsa her unconscious body in his arms. He had to get to a safe place before he brought her to a hospital.

He quickly flew towards a small beach. He laid her down, but then realized that he couldn't get her help. They were invisible. He had to do it himself…

Jack tried to pump the water out of her lungs, by pressing her chest over and over again.

"Elsa, please…wake up!"

He opened up her mouth and shut her noose. He then breathed into her mouth, hoping for a sign of life.

Elsa suddenly opened up her eyes and pushed him away.

"What?" She coughed heavily.

"You are okay!" Jack smiled.

Elsa coughed a few more times, before saying: "The storm…water…. where are we?"

"I don't know. Somewhere. Are you alright?"

"I'm okay…just…need to lay down for a minute-"

"Okay." Jack stopped talking. "Elsa."

"Hm?"

"I hear music…music! I-I have to go! I'll be back in a few minutes!"

Elsa groaned and closed her eyes.

A lot of minutes later, she opened up her eyes again.

She threw up some water and stood up. At least she felt better.

"Where is that bastard?" Whispered Elsa.

She heard music playing and walked towards the sound.

A man was playing and people were clapping and dancing.

"Elsa!"

Jack was dancing too.

"What are you doing, Jackson, we need to go!"

"Come on! Let's have some fun!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dance.

"Jack!" Yelled Elsa. She quickly pulled her hands back.

"Oh, come on. You need to have a little fun once in a while. Or else life is going to suck."

Elsa bit her lip nervously.

"Now come on!"

He bowed and reached out with his hand.

"Fine. If you want me to have fun, I'll have fun."

As soon as she grabbed his hand, he twirled her around. But he lost her grip and she fell on her butt. Jack busted out in laughter.

Elsa blew some hair out of her face and stared with a frown at Jack. Then slowly her lip moved and she busted into laughter too.

Tsar was hovering over the sea with his wife and North, Toothiana, Bunnymund and Sandy. North was hovering with his sleigh with Toothiana and Bunnymund in it.

"Jack…he was here." Said Tsar. "I sense him. Can you scan on dead bodies, North?"

North grabbed his scanner. "No dead bodies."

"So, Jack his alive!" Said Olivia, his wife.

Tsar groaned and pushed his hand through his blond hair.

"I need to use my powers. Stand back."

Tsar his eyes lit up and a shiny light shined from him.

He saw the event that happened. He saw Jack meeting Elsa…and Pitch Black?

His eyes turned normal again. The light disappeared.

"So?" Asked Bunny.

"Jack is with the daughter of Pitch. Also Pitch is after him. We need to go south, that is where the track is leading!"

"Yes, captain!" Said Tooth, North and Bunny.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

It was night in Corona.

Jack and Elsa were sitting on a roof, looking at the stars.

"Look." Jack gave her a hotdog. "Food."

"What is this?" Said Elsa.

"A hot dog."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, it is not actually a hot dog…it is just a sausage."

"I can see that."

Jack watched her as she took another bite. Elsa saw him staring and raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

He sighed. "Nothing…you just look so beautiful in the moonlight."

"I'm not that beautiful. Just eat your hotdog, Frost."

They both eat in silence when suddenly Jack pointed up at the night sky.

"Look! A falling star!"

"You know that is not a falling star." Said Elsa. "That is an meteor falling through the universe. They fall into the atmosphere of the earth and catch on fire. Then they become a very little rock-"

"Elsa!"

"What?"

Jack smiled and grabbed her hand. "Make a wish!"

"I don't do wishes." Said Elsa. "I don't have any…"

"Liar. Everyone got wishes."

"Fine." Whispered Elsa. "My wish is to be happy. That is it."

"Aren't you happy then?"

"Yeah, now, but…" Elsa her eyes started to water. "…It will end. It always does."

Jack kissed her hand.

"But what is your dream?" Asked Elsa.

"I don't know."

"I just told you mine!"

"I think to just enjoy life. With friends, family…. and you."

Elsa quickly acted like she didn't hear him.

"So, you want to be with family? That's nice."

Jack sighed. He knew that she heard that last part. But who was he to judge? He was to one who kissed her and rejected her…. he got what he deserved….

"Jack, I have a question."

"Hm?"

"How do you make a baby?" Asked Elsa.

"What?!" Jack his face became deep red.

"I want to know! I know how people have…sex…but how do you…."

Jack quickly grabbed her shoulders.

"That is very embarrassing to talk about in public!"

"Why?"

"It is like showing off your nude body."

Elsa blushed. "Oh…oh!"

"So never, EVER, talk about it again, unless you are married!"

"Okay, sorry."

"It's okay."

"Hold on." Elsa wiped a little mustard from Jack his nose. "You had some mustard…"

She giggled and was about to put some in her mouth. Suddenly Jack grabbed her wrist.

Elsa raised her eyebrows. Jack grinned and slowly licked her finger clean.

"J-Jack…."

He grinned. Her finger was clean again.

"This is nasty!" Yelled Elsa. "My father would kill you if he saw you…licking my finger!"

"Well, he isn't here, is he?"

Elsa blushed. "Hey…I have a question…"

"What?" Jack looked up at the stars.

"Could you k-kiss m-m-me?"

"Kiss you?"

"I know that you don't like me that much-"

"I do like you. A lot more than you think."

He moved closer. Their lips met in a sweet kiss.

...

"Unbelievable. That guy keeps touching my angel!" Mutter Pitch.

Onyx, his favorite nightmare horse, whined.

"Why don't you kill him then?"

"We don't kill immediately!"

"Sorry master Pitch."

"Seriously…if you had kept an eye on her, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Again, sorry master."

"Well, at least it will be fun to break the boy. He looks a lot like Tsar, don't you think?"

...

The next morning they walked through the forest.

They left Corona, the town, behind and decided to go to another town.

"Elsa?" said Jack.

"Hm?"

"Could you let go of my arm?"

Elsa was holding his arm tightly. Jack was a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry." Elsa quickly let go. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nah…but why were you holding on so tightly?"

"No reason. I was just holding your arm, Frost. No need to get nervous."

"Sorry."

"Hmpf!"

Elsa walked forward and Jack ran after her.

_Wait, why am I apologizing? _Thought Jack.

He just wanted to open up his mouth when Elsa held her hand up to silence him.

"Hold on. I hear something."

Jack looked around but he saw nothing.

"Haha, very funny, Elsa. There is nothing-"

Suddenly they heard footsteps and Jack heard a familiar voice.

"Jack! Where are you?"

"That voice… must be my dad!" Yelled Jack.

He ran of towards the sound.

"Jack!"

Elsa ran after him.

"Dad!"

Jack ran towards the voice.

He ran and ran…but when he stopped for a moment he noticed that the voice was gone.

"Dad? Where did he go? I thought…."

"You heard his voice?!"

Pitch walked out of the bushes with a wide grin.

"Who are you?!" Jack pointed his staff forward.

"Little guardian, lost in the woods…"

"I'm not lost! I'm here with…."

"Dad!" Elsa ran towards them. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hi, sweetheart." Said Pitch. "I went looking for you, I was so worried!"

Pitch walked toward her and hugged her. He then pulled away and looked at her.

"Why did you runaway? I told you not to go!"

"But the world is so big!" Said Elsa. "And…I've seen humans, they are not monsters! They are nice. And the guardians aren't monsters…look at Jack! He is very nice!"

"Jack? So that is his name…"

Pitch walked towards Jack. Jack kept pointing his staff forward. Something about this man seemed wrong. He walked backwards, but fell over a branch and landed on his butt.

Pitch was looking down on him with a harsh look on his face. Jack was shaking…

"Dad…" Whispered Elsa. "Don't…"

Pitch was making a weapon with his dark powers. It was a spear.

He pointed it at Jack his chest. Elsa was closing her eyes and trembling heavily.

"Hey!"

Suddenly a beam of light pulled Jack away from Pitch. Jack landed next to the guardians.

"Don't touch my son!" Yelled Tsar. "Pitch, nightmare king!"

"Nightmare…king?" Asked Elsa confused.

Jack stood up and his mother hugged him tightly.

"Are you alright, honey?" Asked Olivia.

"I'm fine…"

Tsar looked at Elsa. She was hiding behind her father and looked at Jack with a worried look. The girl seemed to be afraid of them. Except of Jack.

"Elsa." Said Jack. He wanted to walk to her, but his father held him back.

"Stay here. This battle is between me and Pitch."

"Battle?"

"That guy is giving humans nightmares and hurting people for power! He is…Pitch Black. And that girl…she is Elsa Black…did she hurt you?"

"What? No. Dad, Elsa would never…"

"She is his daughter. She would have killed you."

"Nonsense! Elsa is my friend!" Yelled Jack.

"Friend?" Pitch laughed. "She is not just your friend…. you two kissed!"

"What?!" Yelled everyone.

Elsa and Jack blushed.

"Wait…how did you know?" Asked Elsa.

"Did you think I wouldn't find my own flesh and blood? I was watching over you…and seeing how this guardian played with you…"

"Played? Dad, Jack really loves me…"

"He does not! He is a guardian and you are a daughter of the darkness!" Yelled Pitch.

"But-"

"No more buts, young lady! When we get home you are going to get it!"

Pitch turned his attention back to Tsar.

They both stared angrily at each other, before attacking.

They flew up into the air, making weapons with their powers and hurting each other.

"We need to stop him!" Said Jack.

He ran out of his mother's arms towards Elsa.

"Jack! Stay here!" Yelled Olivia.

"Elsa, hop on my back. I'll fly up."

"O-okay!"

Elsa jumped onto his back and they flew up into the air.

"Looks like you boy can fly." Said Pitch.

"Jack?" Whispered Tsar.

"Dad!" Yelled Elsa and Jack. "Stop it!"

"Stop? We are just getting started!" Yelled Pitch.

Pitch and Tsar kept fighting.

"Jack, we need to stop them!" Said Elsa. "Lift me up, then I can throw an ice beam!"

He turned her around and lifted her up by the waist.

Elsa shot an ice beam and the two men quickly parted.

"You two have to stop fighting!" Said Jack.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, why do you two fight?"

"Ugh, that boy of yours is really annoying me, Tsar!"

Pitch held his hand up and a few nightmare horses appeared and flew towards Jack.

"Jack, fly down!" Yelled Tsar.

Jack flew down quickly with Elsa in his arm. North, Tooth, Bunny and Olivia flew to him, to help him, but one of the horses jumped in front of them.

The other nightmare horses quickly caught up with him and darkness surrounded him.

Elsa closed her eyes. When she opened them she found herself on the back of Onyx.

"Onyx…" Said Elsa.

"Hey, Elsa." Said the horse. "Don't worry, I got you. You'll be safe."

"Jack!" Yelled Elsa.

The nightmare horses tore through his clothes and bloodstains appeared on his body.

Elsa looked at Jack with horror. "Stop it! Dad, Onyx! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry, but he is a guardian. And guardians just have to be taught a lesson." Said Pitch.

Suddenly a white light flashed out of Jack. He screamed, put his staff forward and the nightmare horses froze and shattered.

"No!" Pitch was angry. The guardian was floating in the air, a little confused, with just his t-shirt in rips. Jack looked at Elsa. All he wanted was to keep her out of harms way.

"Jack!" Yelled Elsa happily.

"Stay on my back, mistress." Onyx flew back to Pitch. "Master, she is safe."

"Alright."

Pitch made a spear and launched it at Jack. Jack tried to dodge the object, but it hit him in his side.

Elsa gasped. Jack!

Sandy quickly flew to his son, before he crashed into the ground. He caught him and carefully put him down.

"Jack!" Said Olivia. "Oh no, my poor baby!"

"It is okay…" Groaned Jack. He put his hand on his side. He felt a warm liquid under his fingertips. A red liquid.

His father looked worried. "You're bleeding! We need to get you home safely. But first…Pitch!" Tsar just looked up, but Pitch was gone. Elsa was gone too.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

Elsa and Pitch arrived back home.

"Home…" Whispered Elsa. They walked into the hallway with Onyx behind them.

"Elsa!" Said Pitch. "Get back in your room. Now."

"B-but dad…."

"I said now!"

"You hurt Jack!" Said Elsa. "And you lied!"

"He was a-"

"I know! A guardian! But he wasn't hurting me!"

Song: Let the monster rise- Repo

Pitch:

Didn't I tell you not to go out?

Didn't I?

Elsa:

You did

You did….

Pitch:

Didn't I say the world was cruel?

Didn't I?

Elsa:

You did

You did

Pitch:

Then tell me how this happened, what I did wrong, tell me why

Can we just go home, Elsa, and forget this night?

Elsa:

Didn't you say that you were different?

Didn't you?

Pitch:

I am

I am

Elsa:

Say you aren't that person

Say it

Pitch:

I am

I am

Elsa:

Then tell me how to act, dad

What to say, dad

Tell me why

All you've ever told me

Every word

Is a lie!

Didn't you say that you'd protect me?

Didn't you?

Pitch:

I tried

I tried

Elsa:

Is that how you'd help me?

Is it?

Pitch:

I tried

I tried

Elsa:

Don't help me any more, dad

You are dead, dad, in my eyes

Someone has replaced you

Dad, I hate you

Go and die!

Pitch:

Didn't I build a house, a home, didn't I?

(Voices from the shadows: You, you did)

Didn't I raise her all alone, didn't I?

(Voices from the shadows: You, you did)

Then Jack took her from me

Stole my princess

He's to blame

Have I failed my daughter?

Then let the guardian die!

And let the monster rise!

"Stop it, dad!" Elsa grabbed his arm before he could summon one of his minions. "Jack isn't to blame, I am! And he didn't hurt me…"

"Eventually he would!"

"Would not! And I don't know why you hate the guardians so much! What did they do-"

"They've killed your mother."

A sudden silence filled the hallway. Pitch sighed and walked to the living room. He grabbed a beer and sat down on the couch. Elsa carefully walked into the room.

"They've killed your mother." Pitch chuckled. "Or actually…Tsar killed her."

"Tsar?" Asked Elsa with a small voice.

"Yup, the father of your boyfriend killed her. And it was no accident."

He took a sip to take away his sadness. Suddenly he noticed how Elsa was looking down with a sad look.

"Hey."

Elsa looked up.

"Come here for a sec."

"O-okay dad."

Elsa sat down next to him. Pitch grinned and pulled her onto his lap.

"Dad!" Yelled Elsa and she was blushing. "Stop, I'm not little anymore!"

Pitch went with his hand through her hair. "I know."

Elsa buried her head into his chest and sniffed his scent in.

"I know that you want to see the world…but…I don't want to lose you, hon. Promise…that you stay?"

"I promise daddy."

Pitch felt immediately guilty for manipulating her. But he had to settle something with Tsar and he couldn't bring her into danger.

"Good girl. Now how about I make some spaghetti?"

"Spaghetti?!" Elsa jumped up like a child. "Yes, please!"

"Okay! Give me my apron!"

…

Jack was lying on the couch. Thank goodness that Tsar had healing powers. He had healed his son and Jack was now staring out of the window.

"Jack…" His mother put down a bowl of soup on the table. "Do you need something?"

Jack shook his head. "No."

"I put down some soup…you can eat if you like. I'm going to check on your father…"

She walked into the kitchen, trying to hold her tears back.

"How is he?" Asked Tsar.

"Still barely talking. You should talk to him." Said Olivia. "Father to son."

Tsar sighed.

"Alright."

Jack was staring at the window. His bowl of soup was cold.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was…his soul mate…

"Jack?"

He turned his face to his father.

"How are you holding up, buddy?" Tsar sat down and looked him into the eye.

Jack muttered something unclear.

"You know when I first met your mother…she wouldn't even look at me. Said that I was just another dumb boy who adored her for her looks. But I've always kept fighting for her. I never gave up."

"Is that what I should do?"

"It is all up to you, buddy. Just one thing; why do you like her?"

"Why?" Jack blushed and smiled. "Have you seen her eyes? And her smile…and her hair…she is just…amazing…"

Tsar looked at his son. He was really head over heels!

"But…your enemy is her father. There is no way I'll ever see her again."

"Maybe I can help you." Said Tsar.

…

Pitch closed his book. Elsa was asleep after he read her a midnight story.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart…" He wiped a stray of her hair out of her face.

He walked out of the room. As he stood in the hallway, he put a barrier on her door. He already put one on her window. Dark roots rose out of the ground before her door.

"I can't let her escape again, Onyx. There is a giant battle coming. Tomorrow…we have to prepare her."

Pitch turned around to Onyx and looked darkly at him. Onyx froze in place.

"Now…. time to give Tsar a little warning."

Jack was playing with Babytooth, their pet fairy, when suddenly he heard a laugh.

Tsar and Olivia ran into the living room.

"Hello, Tsar." Pitch stepped out of a dark corner.

"Pitch! What are you doing here?!"

"Don't worry. This is just a projection. I'm not really here." He laughed.

Tsar grinned his teeth.

"I'm just here to give you guys a warning. In a few days the big fight will come up. And my daughter will accompany me."

"Elsa?" Said Jack. "Please, don't bring her into this…"

"You brought it onto yourself, Jack. If you kept away from my daughter, none of this would have happened."

Tsar put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't listen to him, Jack. He-"

"He is right." Said Jack. "If I wouldn't have been with his daughter…. then we wouldn't have this problem. But I don't regret meeting her. I love her, Pitch, and I won't fight her."

Pitch grinned his teeth.

"You will fight her, Frost. I told her about her mother and what your father did…She is my daughter. Do you really think she would just forgive after what you've done? Think again. Think really hard again, Frost…."

With that he disappeared into thin air.

…

"I have to fight?"

Elsa was scratching her head in confusion. Her father got home the next morning and was pumped up to fight against the guardians. It was fine, until he told her to participate.

"You don't have to, sweetheart." Said her father. "But I could use some back-up."

"But fighting against Jack..."

"Shouldn't be a problem. They've killed your mother!"

"B-but…. I am not as skilled as you…"

"You are. Elsa, your powers are more powerful than you think!"

"…Still….I can't….Jack…"

"He kissed you, without even thinking. Then he just acted like it never happened. He is just as manipulative as his father. One minute you think that you can trust the guardians, but then they screw you over. And they always act like they were never at fault."

Elsa bit her lower lip.

"Think about what they did to your mother."

Immediately a few ice spikes shot out of the ground.

Elsa was trembling heavily.

Pitch walked towards her and put his hand onto her shoulder.

"I know that this is all hard on you, honey. But I can't fight this fight alone."

Elsa felt his arms wrap around her from behind.

"For once take revenge for your mother." Said Pitch.

Elsa turned around and looked up at him.

"Dad…"

"And one day you will take over."

"What? Take over?"

"Yes, then you will make nightmares appear!"

"But…" Elsa held her hands close to her chest. "I don't have any dark powers like you-"

"That is not a problem! That is why we need to train. You got your ice powers by birth. Now I always hoped that you would get some dark powers as well…unfortunately you didn't develop them. So maybe if we train I could learn you something."

Elsa saw his desperation. She sighed.

"Okay, dad, let's train."

…

Jack lay down in his bed. His door and window were locked incase he would try to get out. He thought about Elsa. The girl was afraid of every guardian except him.

Jack sighed and turned around to lie down on his side.

At first he just wanted someone to travel with. Or at least hang out with. But when he saw her look at the world like a child…he just never met someone so unfamiliar with the world. And someone so brave. And so beautiful….

Jack blushed at the thought of their kiss.

He quickly shook his head. He didn't need to think about it right now. In two days he would have to fight her. And like Pitch told him, Elsa wouldn't just forgive the guardians.

But he didn't want to fight her. He loved her.

More than anything


	6. I'm so sorry

**I'm so sorry.**

**I'm really sorry..**

**But I already said that this would be a side story. My main stories will continue, but for this story, I just don't have any inspiration anymore.  
I started this like...last year? **

**Yeah, last year.**

**And it was one of my first stories.**

**But it was a side story.**

**I was still busy with "Frozen Guardian" at the time and I still am.**

**But...my life is really busy now and...I don't know...I just can't continue anymore.**

**People who say stuff like: "Please update!"...I'm sorry for your guys, there just won't be anymore updates. **

**Look, I won't stop with my other stories. But I'll just quit this story.**

**Thanks for your support! **

**I seriously love all you people who followed this story up until now!**

**But let's not dwell over this story. Let's continue and go on with the others.**

**Sincerly,**

**Reallifewriterwoman**


End file.
